


Свысока

by innokentya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Отчего-то многим людям кажется, что Майкрофт Холмс свысока смотрит на своего младшего брата.





	Свысока

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано к флешмобу, посвященному юбилею Марка Гэтисса, на дайровском сообществе Sherlock BBC.  
> 2\. Небечено, совершенно точно в наличии повторы и сложные конструкции в предложениях, автор пытался со всех сил успеть выложить текст 17.10, а потому спешил.  
> 3\. Текст написан в настоящем времени.  
> 4\. Автор очень любит братьев Холмс, и поэтому ей невероятно стыдно, что она так заООСила Майкрофта (как ей кажется).  
> 5\. Курсивом выделены фразы из оригинальной серии «Шерлока» (3.1, если быть точным).  
> 6\. В начале каждой части есть песня (к прослушиванию необязательна).
> 
> Посвящение: Марку Гэтиссу, хоть он этого никогда и не узнает.   
> Спасибо за все, ты замечательный.   
> "Бейкер-стрит без тебя не Бейкер-стрит" ©

**A Great Big World — Say Something**  
  
Шер­ло­ку все­го два ме­сяца, ког­да Май­кроф­та впер­вые ос­тавля­ют с ним на­еди­не. Ро­дите­лям сроч­но нуж­но ре­шить не­весть от­ку­да взяв­ши­еся проб­ле­мы с до­кумен­та­ми на се­мей­ный биз­нес, и по­мочь с этим им мо­жет лишь зна­комый юрист. Кон­то­ра оно­го, к со­жале­нию, на­ходит­ся в со­сед­нем го­роде, и Хол­мсы не мо­гут се­бе поз­во­лить по­ез­дку ту­да вмес­те с деть­ми. Имен­но по­это­му ма­муля нас­то­ятель­но про­сит се­милет­не­го Май­кроф­та быть пос­лушным боль­шим маль­чи­ком (ха, буд­то в дру­гое вре­мя он ве­дет се­бя ина­че!) и прис­мотреть за бра­том.   
  
Ня­неч­ку Хол­мсы, ес­тес­твен­но вы­зыва­ют, но из-за оп­ре­делен­ных об­сто­ятель­ств при­ехать она смо­жет лишь око­ло по­луд­ня, а по­тому Май­кроф­ту при­дет­ся по­быть на­еди­не с бра­том око­ло че­тырех ча­сов. На про­щание ма­муля мяг­ко це­лу­ет Май­кроф­та в лоб и, рас­тре­пав ему чел­ку лег­ким дви­жени­ем ла­дони, зак­ры­ва­ет за со­бой вход­ную дверь. Де­лая вид, что ищет что-то в сум­ке, она на са­мом де­ле — Май­крофт не прос­то до­гады­ва­ет­ся, а прек­расно это зна­ет, — прис­лу­шива­ет­ся, что же бу­дет де­лать стар­ший сын. Май­крофт лишь ти­хо взды­ха­ет, при­под­нявшись на цы­поч­ки, за­веши­ва­ет двер­ную це­поч­ку и, пы­та­ясь из­влечь как мож­но боль­ше шу­ма, дваж­ды по­вора­чива­ет вход­ной за­мок. Ма­муля, яв­но убе­див­шись в том, что хо­тя бы од­на из её просьб вы­пол­не­на бе­зуко­риз­ненно, быс­тро одер­ги­ва­ет паль­то и в два сче­та на­гоня­ет от­ца, ко­торый уже прак­ти­чес­ки у ма­шины.   
  
Май­крофт, наб­лю­да­ющий за ро­дите­лями в не­боль­шое окош­ко, зад­ви­га­ет раз­дра­жа­ющую его штор­ку в мел­кий си­ний цве­точек и, сми­рен­но по­корив­шись сво­ей неп­ростой судь­бе, то­па­ет на вто­рой этаж.   
  
Путь его ле­жит, ес­тес­твен­но, в дет­скую.  
  
Шер­лок, пред­ва­ритель­но вы­купан­ный и на­кор­млен­ный, сей­час спит. Май­крофт на цы­поч­ках под­хо­дит к его кро­ват­ке, нес­коль­ко дол­гих ми­нут изу­ча­ет этот не­боль­шой жи­вой ко­мочек, ско­рее все­го по ошиб­ке наз­ванный его бра­том и, не най­дя ни­чего ин­те­рес­но­го, ухо­дит в даль­ний угол. Там его ждет мяг­кое крес­ло-иг­рушка, за­ранее при­тащен­ное из собс­твен­ной ком­на­ты, и нес­коль­ко кни­жек. Май­кроф­ту не осо­бо нра­вит­ся роль наб­лю­дате­ля, в ко­торой он се­год­ня ока­зал­ся по во­ле слу­чая, но так как дру­гого вы­хода он не ви­дит, то при­ходит­ся ус­тро­ить­ся по­удоб­ней и рас­крыть пер­вый по­пав­ший­ся то­мик.   
  
Со­пение мла­ден­ца не при­носит ему ни­како­го спо­кой­ствия, оно — на­обо­рот — прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в пос­то­рон­ний звук, все­неп­ре­мен­но от­вле­ка­ющий Май­кроф­та от сво­бод­но­го пог­ру­жения в кни­гу. По­это­му её при­ходит­ся от­ло­жить в сто­рону. Май­крофт сер­ди­то под­жи­ма­ет гу­бы, скре­щива­ет ру­ки на гру­ди и вни­матель­но ос­матри­ва­ет кро­ват­ку со сво­его наб­лю­датель­но­го пос­та.   
  
Ма­лень­кие де­ти его раз­дра­жа­ют. Нет, Май­крофт не то, что­бы не­нави­дит ма­лышей, он прос­то не ви­дит в них ни­чего дос­той­но­го для изу­чения. За­дание мла­ден­цев он ви­дит все­го лишь в трех ве­щах — кри­ке, пла­че и сне (по­тому что ос­таль­ные ес­тес­твен­ные для ор­га­низ­ма фун­кции Май­крофт в рас­чет не бе­рет), а это до­воль­но три­ви­аль­но и скуч­но. То­го, что сей­час ма­лышом яв­ля­ет­ся Шер­лок, его млад­ший бра­тиш­ка, Май­крофт в рас­чет не бе­рет, как и не ду­ма­ет о том, что нес­коль­ко лет на­зад то­же был по­доб­ным ка­рапу­зом. Нес­мотря на то, что Май­кроф­ту все­го лишь семь, он пред­по­чита­ет счи­тать, что уже по­явил­ся на свет смыш­ле­ным и са­мос­то­ятель­ным, а шрам под ко­лен­кой — это так, пус­тое, от­нюдь не на­поми­нание о раз­би­той бу­тыл­ке из-под мо­лока и фон­та­не кро­ви пос­ле не­удач­но­го при­зем­ле­ния на ос­колки.   
  
Нет. Май­крофт не та­кой. Он, го­воря сло­вами ма­мули, боль­шой пос­лушный маль­чик, а по­тому, да­же не взи­рая на всю свою не­любовь к мла­ден­цам, дол­жен вы­пол­нять прось­бы ро­дите­лей. Под­нявшись на но­ги, Май­крофт еще раз про­веря­ет, дос­та­точ­но ли креп­ко спит Шер­лок, а пос­ле все-та­ки воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к сво­ей книж­ке. На этот раз ему уда­ет­ся уг­лу­бить­ся в сю­жет, что не стран­но: прик­лю­чения мор­ских кор­са­ров всег­да ин­те­рес­ны маль­чиш­кам его воз­раста.   
Со сво­его «пос­та» Май­крофт под­ни­ма­ет­ся еще дваж­ды за все вре­мя ожи­дания: один раз на­веды­ва­ет­ся в ван­ную, вто­рой — на кух­ню, что­бы вы­пить ста­кан апель­си­ново­го со­ка. Его Май­крофт, кста­ти, то­же не силь­но жа­лу­ет, он слиш­ком гор­чит, но ма­муля нас­та­ива­ет на том, что в нем мно­го ви­тами­нов. А раз ма­муля го­ворит, зна­чит так и есть. Ве­ра в её сло­ва у Май­кроф­та не­поко­леби­ма.   
  
За чет­верть по по­луд­ни в дверь на­конец-то зво­нят: зна­чит, приш­ла мис­сис До­усон. Рез­кий звук, как обыч­но бы­ва­ет, бу­дит Шер­ло­ка, и он при­нима­ет­ся орать. Орать имен­но так, как это уме­ют мла­ден­цы. Май­кроф­ту хо­чет­ся сбе­жать из ком­на­ты, зат­кнув уши, но он не сме­ет. Он бе­гом под­хо­дит к кро­ват­ке, заг­ля­дыва­ет в неё, на нес­коль­ко мгно­вений зас­та­вив Шер­ло­ка за­мол­чать, пре­дос­та­вив в ли­це се­бя за­нима­тель­ный объ­ект для изу­чений, и, поль­зу­ясь за­меша­тель­ством млад­ше­го, су­ет ему в рот сос­ку.   
  
По­ка Шер­лок пы­та­ет­ся по­нять (ну ес­ли та­кое мож­но при­менять к ма­лышам), где его на­дули, Май­крофт вы­лета­ет из дет­ской и, пред­ва­ритель­но пос­мотрев, дей­стви­тель­но ли на крыль­це ожи­да­ет их ня­ня, впус­ка­ет её в дом.   
  
Мис­сис До­усон лет со­рок на вид, и ча­ще все­го она оде­та в лег­кое паль­то бор­до­вого цве­та и до­воль­но смеш­ной, по мне­нию Май­кроф­та, бе­рет с цвет­ком. Вот как сей­час. За­то она всег­да бла­гос­клон­но улы­ба­ет­ся ему и неж­но пог­ла­жива­ет по ще­ке. Май­кроф­ту, ко­неч­но, ка­жет­ся, что это по­тому, что те у не­го слиш­ком боль­шие, но пос­ле то­го, как он од­нажды по­делил­ся этим от­кро­вени­ем с ма­мулей, та поп­ро­сила его не брать дур­но­го в го­лову. Май­крофт и не бе­рет. Ну поч­ти.  
  
По­ка мис­сис До­усон рас­сы­па­ет­ся в из­ви­нени­ях за то, что Май­кроф­ту приш­лось взять за­боту о бра­те на се­бя, пусть и не­надол­го, и сни­ма­ет с се­бя вер­хнюю одеж­ду, Шер­лок умуд­ря­ет­ся из­ба­вить­ся от сос­ки. В кон­це кон­цов, со вто­рого эта­жа до­носит­ся та­кое ис­тошное ры­дание, что Май­крофт не­воль­но сжи­ма­ет руч­ки в ку­лач­ки. Нет, со­вер­шенно не­воз­можно, что­бы это ре­вущее не­дора­зуме­ние бы­ло его млад­шим бра­том! Не­воз­можно!   
  
Ня­неч­ка тут же сры­ва­ет­ся с мес­та, что­бы про­верить, что слу­чилось с ре­бен­ком.   
  
Май­крофт не спе­шит, пре­одо­левая каж­дую сту­пень­ку слов­но че­рез си­лу. Ему во­об­ще не хо­чет­ся сно­ва в дет­скую, те­перь о Шер­ло­ке есть ко­му по­забо­тить­ся, но в ком­на­те ос­та­лись его кни­ги. И их нуж­но заб­рать.   
  
Ког­да он заг­ля­дыва­ет в при­от­кры­тую дверь, мис­сис До­усон уже по­качи­ва­ет Шер­ло­ка на ру­ках. Тот, как ни стран­но, пе­рес­тал пла­кать и кри­чать, и те­перь до­воль­но улы­ба­ет­ся сво­им без­зу­бым ртом, пя­лясь на пог­ре­муш­ку, ко­торую ему де­монс­три­ру­ет ня­ня. Кста­ти, имен­но Шер­лок пер­вым ви­дит Май­кроф­та и из­да­ет гром­кое агу­канье, буд­то в ка­чес­тве при­ветс­твия. Май­крофт не­воль­но мор­щит нос, да­же не за­думы­ва­ясь над тем, что мис­сис До­усон смот­рит на не­го, и, опус­тив гла­за, быс­тро про­ходит ми­мо неё.  
  
— Я толь­ко кни­ги за­беру.   
  
Ня­ня го­ворит мяг­ко и поч­ти по­нима­юще:   
  
— Да, ми­лый, ко­неч­но. Ты не пе­режи­вай, я прис­мотрю за Шер­ло­ком.   
  
При­дер­жи­вая кни­ги од­ной ру­кой, дру­гой Май­крофт та­щит за со­бой лю­бимое крес­ло. На­конец-то мож­но бу­дет рас­по­ложить­ся у се­бя в ком­на­те, в ти­шине и по­кое, не от­вле­ка­ясь ни на что вок­руг.   
  
Сло­ва ня­ни, проз­ву­чав­шие до­воль­но ти­хо, но дос­тигшие ушей Май­кроф­та, уже по­кинув­ше­го ком­на­ту, слег­ка при­водят его в за­меша­тель­ство:   
  
— На­до же, та­кой ма­лень­кий, а уже смот­рит на бра­та свы­сока. Ти­хо-ти­хо, Шер­лок, все хо­рошо, смот­ри что у ме­ня есть!   
  
Даль­ней­шее вор­ко­вание мис­сис До­усон с Шер­ло­ком Май­кроф­та не ин­те­ресу­ет. Он сто­ит, зас­тыв, пос­ре­ди ко­ридо­ра и ду­ма­ет о том, что ня­ня неп­ра­ва.   
  
И сов­сем он не свы­сока смот­рит на бра­та.   
  
Он прос­то... Прос­то прос­то.   
  
Не­доволь­но вздох­нув, Май­крофт от­прав­ля­ет­ся к се­бе в ком­на­ту, обе­щая се­бе по­думать над тем, что ус­лы­шал, поз­же. Сей­час же ему прос­то не­об­хо­димо уз­нать, чем за­кон­чился бой пи­рат­ско­го бри­га и тор­го­вого суд­на.   
  
А свы­сока... Ну ка­кая глу­пость!   
  


***

  
 **Raign — Empire Of Our Own**  
  
Май­кроф­ту три­над­цать, а Шер­ло­ку — все­го шесть, ког­да пос­ледне­го впер­вые ло­вят «на го­рячем» и от­чи­тыва­ют за про­казу. В этот раз Шер­лок пы­тал­ся оп­ре­делить, за сколь­ко вре­мени за­навес­ка — кста­ти, та са­мая, в си­них цве­точ­ках, раз­дра­жа­ющая Май­кроф­та, — сго­рит дот­ла. Шер­лок прос­то не ус­пе­ва­ет спря­тать спич­ки, ког­да в дом вхо­дит ма­муля. Она очень, очень не­доволь­на, и Май­крофт да­же нем­ножко зло­радс­тву­ет, си­дя на вер­хних сту­пень­ках лес­тни­цы и сквозь пе­рила наб­лю­дая за тем, как Шер­лок сто­ит, по­нурив го­лову, и слу­ша­ет по­уча­ющие ре­чи са­мой род­ной в ми­ре жен­щи­ны.   
  
Май­крофт мо­жет се­бе поз­во­лить это зло­радс­тво хо­тя бы по­тому, что до это­го за вы­ход­ки Шер­ло­ка дос­та­валось имен­но ему. По­луча­ет­ся, во­об­ра­зить, что этот «ми­лый куд­ря­вый ан­ге­лочек» спо­собен пре­пари­ровать све­жемо­роже­ную ку­рицу прос­то по­тому, что ему так за­хоте­лось, или пок­ра­сить вмес­те с па­рой де­сят­ков гал­ло­нов во­ды стен­ки ван­ной на пер­вом эта­же, ро­дите­ли не мо­гут. А вот в то, что этим за­нима­ет­ся Май­крофт, всег­да сте­пен­ный и спо­кой­ный, — зап­росто.   
  
В та­кие мо­мен­ты ма­муля всег­да го­вори­ла, что не по­нима­ет, ка­кой дь­яво­ленок все­ля­ет­ся в её лю­бимо­го стар­шень­ко­го. Май­крофт смот­рел на неё ис­подлобья, вот точ­но так, как Шер­лок сей­час, но ни­ког­да не приз­на­вал­ся в том, что пок­ры­ва­ет млад­ше­го бра­та.   
  
На воп­рос «По­чему?», за­дан­ный ему как-то са­мим Шер­ло­ком, Май­крофт не на­шел от­ве­та, прос­то по­жав тог­да пле­чами и вый­дя из ком­на­ты прочь. Лишь бы что­бы не ви­деть его. Сей­час бы он, на­вер­ное, ска­зал бы, что прос­то по­нял, в чем пред­назна­чение стар­ше­го бра­та.   
  
Ну, то есть, не сов­сем сей­час. Имен­но в эту ми­нуту Май­крофт дей­стви­тель­но зло­радс­тву­ет. Он до сих пор еще на­казан за пос­леднюю по­пыт­ку Шер­ло­ка по­эк­спе­римен­ти­ровать с про­дук­та­ми на кух­не, а по­тому пы­та­ет­ся вес­ти се­бя ти­ше во­ды ни­же тра­вы. До­воль­ная улы­боч­ка — единс­твен­ное, что Май­крофт мо­жет се­бе поз­во­лить.   
  
Впро­чем, да­же её ма­муле не сто­ит де­монс­три­ровать. За­то вот пе­ред Шер­ло­ком, уже ве­чером, пе­ред тем как ук­ла­дывать­ся спать, Май­крофт улы­ба­ет­ся бо­лее чем ехид­но. Тот ко­сит­ся на не­го, прек­расно по­нимая, по­чему Май­крофт си­яет как на­чищен­ная мо­нета, но ни­чего не го­ворит. Прос­то ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся в свою кро­вать, га­сит ноч­ник, на­тяги­ва­ет на го­лову оде­яло и, от­вернув­шись к стен­ке, при­нима­ет­ся гром­ко со­петь. Как трак­тор, чес­тное сло­во.   
  
Май­крофт же спо­кой­но пе­ре­оде­ва­ет­ся в пи­жаму, еще ми­нут двад­цать лис­та­ет оче­ред­ной учеб­ник, что­бы луч­ше за­пом­нить ма­тери­ал, тре­бу­ющий­ся ему для зав­траш­не­го за­нятия, и, на­конец-то, приг­лу­шив свет, то­же ло­жит­ся.   
  
Ут­ром ма­муля ми­лос­ти­во про­ща­ет Май­кроф­ту на­каза­ние, раз­ре­шив вновь есть слад­кое в не­ог­ра­ничен­ных ко­личес­твах, но в ко­торый раз нас­та­ива­ет на том, что­бы он боль­ше на­легал на фрук­ты. Шер­ло­ку де­серт не по­ложен, и Май­крофт — да, он сам зна­ет, что пос­ту­па­ет по-дет­ски, — с пре­уве­личен­ным эн­ту­зи­аз­мом на­киды­ва­ет­ся на ку­сок пу­дин­га. Шер­лок вя­ло ко­выря­ет­ся в сво­ем кар­то­фель­ном пю­ре, и Май­крофт уве­рен, что ему до смер­ти хо­чет­ся выс­ко­чить из-за сто­ла. Но вос­пи­тание, хол­мсовское вос­пи­тание, не поз­во­лит ему это­го сде­лать. Ни­ког­да.   
  
За­то лишь вре­мя тра­пезы под­хо­дит к кон­цу, как ед­ва прит­ро­нув­ший­ся к сво­ей пор­ции Шер­лок дей­стви­тель­но вы­лета­ет из кух­ни. Прак­ти­чес­ки сра­зу же за ним ком­на­ту по­кида­ет отец. Май­крофт до­воль­но хмы­ка­ет и тя­нет­ся к яб­ло­ку — боль­шо­му, с крас­ны­ми бо­ками, без еди­ного внеш­не­го изъ­яна. Его со спо­кой­ной ду­шою мож­но бу­дет умять по до­роге в шко­лу или же вмес­то пол­дни­ка.   
  
Но Май­крофт зас­ты­ва­ет, пря­мо так, с про­тяну­той ру­кой, по­тому что его ок­ли­ка­ет при­няв­ша­яся уби­рать со сто­ла ма­муля. Она го­ворит спо­кой­но, но Май­крофт ви­дит, что за ска­зан­ным кро­ет­ся слиш­ком мно­го чер­то­вых глу­бин­ных смыс­лов. Сна­чала ма­муля го­ворит о том, что Май­крофт прек­расный при­мер для под­ра­жания и Шер­ло­ку сто­ило бы по­нять это, за­тем — о том, что на­де­ет­ся на по­мощь Май­кроф­та в вос­пи­тании из Шер­ло­ка дос­той­но­го че­лове­ка, зна­юще­го, как луч­ше пос­ту­пать, а как — нет.   
  
Май­крофт, так и не заб­равший се­бе приг­ля­нув­ший­ся фрукт, за­жима­ет ла­дони меж­ду ко­леня­ми и пос­лушно ки­ва­ет на каж­дую из фраз ма­мули. Ук­радкой пог­ля­дывая на ча­сы, ко­торые в его во­об­ра­жении ско­ро прос­то зак­ри­чат о том, что че­рез пол­ча­са ему не­об­хо­димо быть в шко­ле, он не­доволь­но ер­за­ет на мес­те. Сей­час ему ка­жет­ся, что ма­муля поп­росту тра­тит их об­щее вре­мя, объ­яс­няя ему впол­не оче­вид­ные ве­щи.   
  
Это, кста­ти, весь­ма стран­но, по­тому что ра­нее за ней Май­крофт та­кого не за­мечал.   
  
Ма­муля же, на­конец сло­жив всю по­суду в мой­ку, обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся к Май­кроф­ту и, быс­тро по­няв при­чину его за­меша­тель­ства, ки­да­ет ко­рот­кое:   
  
— Бе­ги со­бирай­ся. Отец от­ве­зет те­бя.   
  
Дваж­ды Май­кроф­ту пов­то­рять не нуж­но. Он все-та­ки хва­та­ет яб­ло­ко, при­выч­но це­лу­ет ма­мулю в ще­ку и прак­ти­чес­ки уже по­кида­ет кух­ню, как её оче­ред­ная фра­за приг­вожда­ет его к мес­ту.   
  
— И да, Майк... Будь к Шер­ло­ку снис­хо­дитель­ней. Не нуж­но смот­реть на не­го так свы­сока, он еще ре­бенок.   
  
Он нес­коль­ко се­кунд раз­мышля­ет над ус­лы­шан­ным, а пос­ле, кив­нув уже на ав­то­мате, ухо­дит к се­бе. Шер­ло­ка нет — и толь­ко не­бесам из­вес­тно, где его но­сит, но это да­же луч­ше. Май­крофт быс­тро на­киды­ва­ет пид­жак и под­хва­тыва­ет сум­ку, не от­вле­ка­ясь на ме­лочи.   
  
Толь­ко вот яб­ло­ко он умыш­ленно ос­тавля­ет на тум­бочке у кро­вати млад­ше­го бра­та. Май­кроф­ту уже по­чему-то пе­рехо­телось ла­комить­ся фрук­том, а Шер­ло­ку зап­ре­щено са­мому брать слад­кое.   
  
В том, что яб­ло­ка не бу­дет по его воз­вра­щению из шко­лы, Май­крофт да­же не сом­не­ва­ет­ся.   
  
Вы­ходя из до­ма, Май­крофт ду­ма­ет над тем, что ма­муля край­не неп­ра­ва. И сов­сем не свы­сока он смот­рит на Шер­ло­ка.   
  
Прос­то он вы­ше его рос­том, вот и все. Ну и еще Шер­лок за­ноза в зад­ни­це — так, чуть-чуть.   
  
Но Май­крофт не смот­рит на бра­та свы­сока. Нет.   
  
Яб­ло­ка, кста­ти, ког­да Май­крофт воз­вра­ща­ет­ся до­мой, дей­стви­тель­но не ока­зыва­ет­ся на тум­бочке.  
  


***

  
 **Lykke Li — Get Some**  
  
В двад­цать один Шер­лок пы­та­ет­ся учить­ся в уни­вер­си­тете, а Май­крофт, ко­торо­му толь­ко-толь­ко ис­полни­лось двад­цать во­семь, уже ра­бота­ет в од­ной из важ­ных го­сударс­твен­ных служб и по­да­ет боль­шие на­деж­ды на то, что­бы по­пасть в пра­витель­ство. Лон­дон нра­вит­ся Май­кроф­ту тем, что здесь ник­то ни от ко­го ни­чего не ждет, и мож­но де­лать все, что за­хочешь. В ра­зум­ных пре­делах, ес­тес­твен­но.   
  
За­то Шер­ло­ку тут сно­сит кры­шу, ед­ва ли не в пря­мом смыс­ле. За нес­коль­ко лет уче­бы он эк­спе­римен­ти­ру­ет со всем, чем толь­ко мо­жет: об­ща­ет­ся с не­фор­ма­лами, на па­ру не­дель вык­ра­шива­ет во­лосы в от­вра­титель­но го­лубой цвет, а ног­ти — в чер­ный, пы­та­ет­ся обу­чить­ся иг­ре на нес­коль­ких му­зыкаль­ных инс­тру­мен­тах (так, прав­да, до кон­ца и ос­тавшись вер­ным скрип­ке), в ог­ромных мас­шта­бах ин­те­ресу­ет­ся хи­ми­ей и раз­ны­ми близ­ки­ми к ней на­ука­ми и мно­гое дру­гое. Те­перь уже он, а не Май­крофт, не хо­чет иметь ни­чего об­ще­го с бра­том, а по­тому иг­но­риру­ет его вме­шатель­ство в свою жизнь, как толь­ко мо­жет.   
  
Май­крофт, в прин­ци­пе, ува­жа­ет пра­во на лич­ную жизнь, а по­тому все­го лишь по при­выч­ке сле­дит за тем, что­бы Шер­лок не слиш­ком ув­ле­кал­ся не­путе­выми де­лами, и вре­мя от вре­мени ус­тра­ива­ет ему го­лово­мой­ку. По те­лефо­ну, ес­тес­твен­но, а по­тому не сов­сем дей­ствен­но.   
  
Дваж­ды Май­кроф­ту при­ходит­ся вы­тас­ки­вать Шер­ло­ка из та­ких мест, о ко­торых при­лич­ные лон­донцы да­же не по­доз­ре­ва­ют. Но Май­крофт и здесь раз­ре­ша­ет Шер­ло­ку са­мому вы­бирать свой жиз­ненный путь, лишь взяв с не­го за­рок всег­да сос­тавлять спис­ки.   
  
Спис­ки, ко­торые бы до­вели от­ца до ин­фар­кта, а ма­мулю до ис­те­рики. Ну или на­обо­рот, — Май­крофт пред­по­чита­ет об этом не за­думы­вать­ся, в оче­ред­ной раз нас­то­ятель­но про­ся Шер­ло­ка не во­дить зна­комс­тва с от­кро­вен­но хре­новы­ми людь­ми и не тра­вить свой ор­га­низм пас­кудны­ми ве­щес­тва­ми.   
  
Но Шер­ло­ку, ес­тес­твен­но, хоть кол на го­лове те­ши.   
  
Ес­ли чес­тно, то не еди­нож­ды Май­крофт до­пус­ка­ет кра­моль­ную мысль о том, что Шер­ло­ка вып­рут вза­шей из уни­вер­си­тета. Имен­но по­это­му он очень удив­ля­ет­ся, как-то поз­во­лив се­бе по­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся его ус­пе­ва­емостью в лич­ном раз­го­воре с де­каном фа­куль­те­та, что Шер­лок — ед­ва ли не пос­ледний за пос­ледний де­сяток лет сту­дент, ко­торый по­ража­ет умы пре­пода­вате­лей. Тя­га к зна­ни­ям, впро­чем, у Шер­ло­ка бы­ла с детс­тва, Май­крофт зна­ет об этом как ник­то дру­гой, а по­тому с лег­кой улыб­кой по­жима­ет се­дов­ла­сому ста­рику ру­ку, про­ща­ясь, и как бы ми­мохо­дом про­сит, что­бы Шер­лок ни­ког­да не уз­нал об их не­боль­шом раз­го­воре по ду­шам.   
  
Шер­лок, ко­неч­но, уз­на­ет, но осо­бого не­доволь­ства не выс­ка­зыва­ет. Прос­то в из­люблен­ной — за пос­леднее вре­мя — ма­нере це­дит сквозь зу­бы ко­рот­кое «Не лезь ко мне» и бро­са­ет труб­ку, ос­та­вив Май­кроф­та на нес­коль­ко ми­нут в не­до­уме­нии. Это уже по­том Май­крофт по­нима­ет, из-за че­го весь сыр-бор. Но он уве­рен, что эту ме­лочь Шер­лок яв­но пе­режи­вет. Ведь для не­го, в прин­ци­пе, су­щес­тву­ет слиш­ком ма­ло ве­щей, из-за ко­торых нуж­но ма­ять­ся.   
  
По­это­му-то Май­крофт дей­стви­тель­но удив­ля­ет­ся, ког­да в один из и­юнь­ских ве­черов две­ри его квар­ти­ры прак­ти­чес­ки бес­шумно от­кры­ва­ют­ся. С по­мощью, черт по­бери, клю­ча, ко­торый, как Май­крофт ду­мал рань­ше, су­щес­тву­ет толь­ко в единс­твен­ном эк­зем­пля­ре. Но что с Шер­ло­ка взять — это ведь он, Мис­тер Я-Знаю-Все-Твои-Тай­ны-И-Да­же-Те-О-Ко­торых-Ты-Не-Хо­чешь-Го­ворить.   
  
Впро­чем, Май­крофт быс­тро бе­рет се­бя в ру­ки: он уз­на­ет Шер­ло­ка по ха­рак­терной чуть шар­ка­ющей по­ход­ке, а раз­давше­еся спус­тя нес­коль­ко се­кунд ти­хое чер­ты­хание толь­ко убеж­да­ет его в том, что в гос­ти неж­данно-не­гадан­но за­явил­ся млад­ший брат. Май­крофт под­ни­ма­ет­ся из-за сто­ла, пред­ва­ритель­но зак­рыв но­ут­бук, за ко­торым прос­матри­вал кое-ка­кие важ­ные до­кумен­ты, и ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на по­роге ком­на­ты, об­ло­котив­шись о двер­ной ко­сяк и скрес­тив ру­ки на гру­ди.   
  
Шер­лок, па­ру мгно­вений на­зад гром­ко хлоп­нувший вход­ной дверью, ру­га­ет­ся впол­го­лоса по­тому, что не мо­жет ста­щить вто­рой бо­тинок. Его паль­то — ког­да, он, кста­ти, по­любил по­доб­ные ве­щи? — зас­тегну­то че­рез од­ну пу­гови­цу, что слег­ка удив­ля­ет Май­кроф­та, ведь рань­ше Шер­лок не был столь не­оп­ря­тен, а шта­нины тем­ных брюк из­рядно ис­пачка­ны грязью. Се­год­ня, как и в мно­гие дни до это­го, Лон­дон то­пит­ся в дож­дях, но преж­де Май­крофт не за­мечал за Шер­ло­ком люб­ви к про­гул­кам по сы­рой по­годе. Се­год­ня же — это яв­но — он про­делал не­малый путь пеш­ком, осоз­нанно от­ка­зав­шись от ус­луг так­систов. Сто­ит Шер­ло­ку под­нять на Май­кроф­та взгляд, как тот по­нима­ет, по­чему Шер­лок не по­ехал на ма­шине.   
  
Пы­тал­ся прот­резветь.   
  
Се­рые гла­за блес­тят — и на этот раз от­нюдь не от эн­ту­зи­аз­ма их об­ла­дате­ля, а по са­мой ба­наль­ной при­чине, ко­торую мог­ло при­думать че­лове­чес­тво. Шер­лок пь­ян, пь­ян вдрызг. И Май­крофт мог бы это­му уди­вить­ся, ес­ли бы ему не приш­лось ра­нее ви­деть его под кай­фом. И сей­час Май­крофт да­же рад то­му, что Шер­лок ре­шил обой­тись прос­то ал­ко­голем.   
  
Впро­чем, при­чины да­же это­го пос­тупка ему по­ка не сов­сем по­нят­ны.   
  
По­ка Шер­лок все еще бо­рет­ся с неп­риступ­ным бо­тин­ком, Май­крофт ед­ва за­мет­но ка­ча­ет го­ловой, быс­тро рас­сте­гива­ет ру­кава ру­баш­ки, за­каты­ва­ет их до лок­тя и, быс­тро по­дой­дя к Шер­ло­ку, при­сажи­ва­ет­ся ря­дом на кор­точки.   
  
Шер­лок раз­дра­жен­но тря­сет но­гой и ши­пит:   
  
— Не тр... тро­гай...   
  
Но Май­кроф­ту все рав­но. Он зна­ет, что Шер­лок не пос­ме­ет его уда­рить, а по­тому, ак­ку­рат­но за­фик­си­ровав но­гу, быс­тро рас­шну­ровы­ва­ет ка­кой-то не­понят­ный узел и стас­ки­ва­ет с но­ги гряз­ную обувь. Он за­да­ет­ся воп­ро­сом, как Шер­ло­ку уда­лось так быс­тро из­ба­вить­ся от пер­во­го, но не ре­ша­ет­ся его оз­ву­чить. Шер­лок об­ре­чен­но взды­ха­ет и упи­ра­ет­ся спи­ной в дверь.   
  
— Воз­можно, мы про­дол­жим раз­го­вор в бо­лее под­хо­дящем мес­те? — Май­крофт вып­рямля­ет­ся и, да­же не гля­дя на Шер­ло­ка, от­прав­ля­ет­ся в гос­ти­ную. Он зна­ет, что ес­ли Шер­лок при­шел, то яв­но не хо­чет на­ходить­ся в дру­гом мес­те, а по­тому пос­лушно пой­дет за ним.   
  
Ожи­дания Май­кроф­та оп­равды­ва­ют­ся.   
  
Шер­лок, уже из­ба­вив­ший­ся от паль­то и — по­чему-то — нос­ков (впро­чем, на­вер­ня­ка он про­мочил но­ги и ре­шил не усу­губ­лять си­ту­ацию еще и воз­можной прос­ту­дой), шле­па­ет по ко­ридо­ру бо­сыми но­гами, и это все на­поми­на­ет Май­кроф­ту ста­рые доб­рые вре­мена детс­тва. Иног­да, по прав­де го­воря, он бы не от­ка­зал­ся воз­вра­тить­ся хо­тя бы не­надол­го на бук­валь­но де­сять лет на­зад, ког­да Шер­ло­ку мож­но бы­ло дать лег­кий под­за­тыль­ник и приг­ро­зить тем, что об его оче­ред­ном «ге­ни­аль­ном эк­спе­римен­те» уз­на­ет ма­муля.   
  
Те­перь ро­дите­ли, как и сам Май­крофт, — не та­кой уж и ав­то­ритет для Шер­ло­ка.   
  
Ко­торый, кста­ти го­воря, до­воль­но бес­це­ремон­но за­вали­ва­ет­ся на ди­ван, пред­ва­ритель­но те­ат­раль­но взмах­нув ру­ками. Толь­ко сей­час Май­крофт, за­няв­ший крес­ло, за­меча­ет, что брат ста­ратель­но что-то сжи­ма­ет в ле­вой ла­дони, и пы­та­ет­ся по­нять, что же имен­но за пос­ла­ние Шер­лок ре­шил дос­та­вить ему са­мос­то­ятель­но. А Шер­ло­ка, по­ка он вы­бира­ет по­зу по­удоб­ней, при­нима­ет­ся одо­левать ико­та, и Май­кроф­ту ста­новит­ся жут­ко, прос­то смер­тель­но смеш­но. Но он ведь Май­крофт Холмс — спо­кой­ствие и не­поко­леби­мость, по­это­му, ког­да внут­ри все прос­то сжи­ма­ет­ся от хо­хота, его ли­цо вы­ража­ет аб­со­лют­ную не­за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ность.   
  
— Бб... брось... — бе­зус­пешно про­буя из­ба­вить­ся от ико­ты, бро­са­ет Шер­лок и ода­рива­ет Май­кроф­та не са­мым теп­лым взгля­дом. — Я знаю, что те­бя сей­час так и тя­нет пор­жать на­до мной!   
  
Май­крофт слег­ка мор­щит нос — его не ус­тра­ива­ют не­кото­рые сло­веч­ки, ко­торы­ми Шер­лок поль­зу­ет­ся в ежед­невном об­ще­нии, но он поз­во­ля­ет гу­бам рас­тя­нуть­ся в лег­кой улыб­ке. С го­дами Шер­лок лишь стал бо­лее наб­лю­датель­ным, а по­тому, что­бы его об­ста­вить, нуж­но очень и очень пос­та­рать­ся.   
  
— Во-о-о-о-от! — Шер­лок, ви­димо, то­же хо­чет улыб­нуть­ся, но ико­та, ка­жет­ся, сей­час нам­но­го силь­нее его рас­слаб­ленно­го ал­ко­голем ор­га­низ­ма. — Ты поч-чти стал п... по­хожим на нор... нор­маль­но­го че­лове­ка, М... Майк...   
  
Май­крофт да­вит тя­желый вздох.   
  
— Я и есть нор­маль­ный, Шер­лок. А вот ты се­год­ня, — Май­крофт де­ла­ет не­оп­ре­делен­ный жест ру­кой, ука­зывая на Шер­ло­ка, — не сов­сем. Слу­чилось что-то серь­ез­ное?   
  
Ли­цо Шер­ло­ка оза­ря­ет­ся кри­вова­той улыб­кой.   
  
— Да! То, что прос... прои... про­ис­хо­дит не каж­дый д... день, Майк...  
  
Май­крофт лишь вы­гиба­ет бровь, про­дол­жая ска­ниро­вать бра­та взгля­дом и пы­та­ясь уз­нать от­вет на свой воп­рос до то­го, как Шер­лок ба­наль­но оз­ву­чит его вслух. Но Шер­лок, как и обыч­но, неп­ред­ска­зу­ем. Вмес­то то­го, что­бы про­дол­жить свою ти­раду, он за­махи­ва­ет­ся и до­воль­но при­цель­но ки­да­ет в Май­кроф­та бу­магой, ко­торую до то­го сжи­мал в ру­ке. Без­на­деж­но из­мя­той, к сло­ву, но Май­крофт на­де­ет­ся, что не до кон­ца ис­порчен­ной.   
  
Лист Май­крофт раз­во­рачи­ва­ет очень ак­ку­рат­но, буд­то бо­ит­ся пов­то­рения дет­ской ша­лос­ти Шер­ло­ка с брыз­га­ми нес­мы­ва­емых чер­нил, из-за ко­торых Май­кроф­ту приш­лось про­пус­тить в шко­ле че­тыре дня, по­ка крас­ка не сош­ла с ли­ца пол­ностью. Но это бы­ло дав­но, а сей­час они оба взрос­лые лю­ди.   
  
Да­же бо­лее чем, — по­нима­ет Май­крофт, на­конец-то по­нимая, что за по­вод на­пить­ся на­шел се­год­ня Шер­лок и что он сам дер­жит сей­час в ру­ках.   
  
До­кумент об окон­ча­нии уни­вер­си­тета. С от­ли­чи­ем. На имя, ес­тес­твен­но, У­иль­яма Шер­ло­ка Скот­та Хол­мса.   
  
На этот раз Май­крофт та­ки поз­во­ля­ет се­бе гром­ко вздох­нуть и сно­ва под­ни­ма­ет взгляд на Шер­ло­ка. Тот, с го­рем по­полам зас­та­вив ор­га­низм приг­лу­шить ико­ту, смот­рит на не­го в от­вет весь­ма вы­зыва­юще. Те­перь Май­крофт уве­рен, что кро­ме ал­ко­голя све­тить­ся эти гла­за еще и зас­тавля­ет са­модо­воль­ство. Впро­чем, эта чер­та на­вер­ня­ка от­ли­читель­на для всех чле­нов их семьи.   
  
— И что ты хо­чешь мне этим ска­зать? — Май­крофт от­кла­дыва­ет до­кумент на сто­ящий ря­дом жур­наль­ный сто­лик и сно­ва скре­щива­ет ру­ки на гру­ди.   
  
Шер­лок серь­ез­не­ет в од­но мгно­вение. Он су­жива­ет гла­за, пы­та­ясь выг­ля­деть как мож­но пред­ста­витель­ней, но — о не­беса, серь­ез­но, как эта па­родия на во­робыш­ка-пе­рерос­тка мо­жет выг­ля­деть пред­ста­витель­но? — это по­луча­ет­ся у не­го с тру­дом. Впро­чем, го­лос, ког­да Шер­лок вновь на­чина­ет го­ворить, зву­чит весь­ма твер­до и глу­боко:   
  
— Мо­жет быть, хо­тя бы так ты прек­ра­тишь смот­реть на ме­ня свы... свы­сока.   
  
Май­крофт ед­ва сдер­жи­ва­ет­ся, что­бы не клац­нуть зу­бами от не­ожи­дан­ности. Это «свы­сока» прес­ле­ду­ет его, ка­жет­ся, всю жизнь, хо­тя он — ну убей­те! — не по­нима­ет, по­чему все счи­та­ют его нас­толь­ко вы­соко­мер­ным че­лове­ком. При­чем, толь­ко по от­но­шению к млад­ше­му бра­ту. Он ведь ни­ког­да... Ну, прав­да, ни­ког­да не же­лал ему ни­чего пло­хого, а на­обо­рот, пы­та­ет­ся за­ботить­ся. По ме­ре сво­их воз­можнос­тей, ес­тес­твен­но.   
  
Сжав пе­рено­сицу, Май­крофт прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за, да­же не най­дясь с от­ве­том. Это смеш­но, но он прав­да не зна­ет, что ска­зать Шер­ло­ку, да­бы тот пе­рес­тал пос­то­ян­но мнить Май­кроф­та ка­ким-то чу­дови­щем, по­жира­ющем млад­ших брать­ев.   
  
Май­крофт прос­то всег­да пы­тал­ся сле­довать за­вету ма­мули и по­могал ей вос­пи­тать из Шер­ло­ка дос­той­но­го че­лове­ка. Это по­луча­лось не сов­сем удач­но, но, как го­ворит­ся, чем бо­гаты... И вот те­перь опять.   
  
Ну ка­кое, черт по­дери, свы­сока?   
  
Ког­да Май­крофт вновь от­кры­ва­ет гла­за, Шер­лок уже от­вернул­ся от не­го, и те­перь опять пы­та­ет­ся как мож­но удоб­ней умос­тить куд­ря­вую го­лову на по­душ­ке. Май­крофт мол­ча под­ни­ма­ет­ся и ухо­дит на кух­ню. Дей­ствия от­че­го-то бо­лее чем при­выч­ны: по­иск ап­течки, две таб­летки тай­ле­нола, ста­кан хо­лод­ной — но не слиш­ком — во­ды.   
  
По воз­вра­щению Май­кроф­та Шер­лок уже ти­хонь­ко пох­ра­пыва­ет, сов­сем слег­ка пач­кая по­душ­ку слю­нями. Май­крофт ка­ча­ет го­ловой и, ос­та­вив свою пок­ла­жу на сто­лике, от­прав­ля­ет­ся за но­вой. Клет­ча­тый плед из овечь­ей шер­сти Май­крофт бес­це­ремон­но заб­рал из до­му, что­бы в Лон­до­не у не­го ос­та­валась хо­тя бы час­тичка то­го, что свя­зыва­ла его с до­воль­но без­за­бот­ным прош­лым. Имен­но эту вещь он вы­тас­ки­ва­ет из шка­фа, что­бы ук­рыть раз­легше­гося в до­воль­но ди­ковин­ной по­зе Шер­ло­ка.   
  
Зав­тра Шер­ло­ку бу­дет, воз­можно, слег­ка стыд­но. И со­вер­шенно точ­но — чер­тов­ски от­вра­титель­но.   
  
Су­дя по за­паху, он не брез­го­вал сме­шивать раз­ные ви­ды ал­ко­голя, за что ут­ром поп­ла­тит­ся. Но ведь он взрос­лый че­ловек, — сам се­бе на­поми­на­ет Май­крофт и, вык­лю­чив свет, по­кида­ет гос­ти­ную. Пе­ре­одев­шись в до­маш­нее, он сов­сем не­дол­го пы­та­ет­ся сно­ва вник­нуть в суть до­кумен­тов, над ко­торы­ми ра­ботал преж­де, но строч­ки от­ка­зыва­ют­ся скла­дывать­ся в что-то по­нят­ное, что­бы до­нес­ти ему нуж­ную ин­форма­цию, а по­тому Май­крофт, слег­ка рас­серчав, вык­лю­ча­ет но­ут­бук во­об­ще. С этим он раз­бе­рет­ся зав­тра.   
  
Преж­де чем пой­ти спать, Май­крофт на мгно­вение заг­ля­дыва­ет в со­сед­нюю ком­на­ту, что­бы про­верить сос­то­яние бра­та. Тот, ви­димо, уже ус­пел прос­нуть­ся и от­ру­бить­ся сно­ва, по­тому что ста­кан, при­несен­ный Май­кроф­том, пуст. Май­крофт улы­ба­ет­ся угол­ка­ми губ. При­нес­ти еще один не так уж и слож­но.  
  
Пе­ред са­мым сном он за­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся на кух­не. Со­ковы­жимал­ка, на удив­ле­ние, ра­бота­ет не так гром­ко, как обыч­но, слов­но не хо­чет тре­вожить нез­ва­ного, но всег­да до­рого­го гос­тя. Впро­чем, Май­крофт да­же уко­ря­ет се­бя за из­лишние сан­ти­мен­ты: это ему толь­ко ка­жет­ся. Прос­то по­тому, что он сов­сем чуть-чуть бес­по­ко­ит­ся за сво­его не­путе­вого Шер­ло­ка.   
  
Ут­ром, ес­тес­твен­но, в квар­ти­ре нет ни­кого, кро­ме Май­кроф­та. Впро­чем, это бы­ло весь­ма ожи­да­емо. О вче­раш­нем ви­зите на­поми­на­ет лишь пус­той ста­кан на жур­наль­ном сто­лике, от­сутс­твие таб­ле­ток, на­поло­вину опус­то­шен­ный гра­фин с со­ком на кух­не и на­роч­но — тут мож­но да­же не сом­не­вать­ся — ос­тавлен­ный на са­мом вид­ном мес­те до­кумент об об­ра­зова­нии Шер­ло­ка.   
  
Май­крофт по­чему-то не мо­жет уб­рать со сво­его ли­ца улыб­ку. Ко­торая, к сло­ву, ста­новит­ся еще ши­ре, ког­да он за­меча­ет при­коло­тый к до­кумен­ту скреп­кой не­боль­шой сти­кер.   
  
 **«Спа­сибо. ШХ»**  
  
Как буд­то без ини­ци­алов Май­крофт бы ни­ког­да не до­гадал­ся, кто ос­та­вил ему сие «та­инс­твен­ное» пос­ла­ние.   
  
Но не улы­бать­ся Май­крофт не мо­жет. Лис­то­чек с нас­пех вы­веден­ной бла­годар­ностью он бе­реж­но пря­чет в не­боль­шой блок­нот, ко­торый всег­да но­сит с со­бой в наг­рудном кар­ма­не пид­жа­ка. Там хра­нит­ся слиш­ком мно­го ве­щей, так или ина­че свя­зан­ных с Шер­ло­ком.  
  
Но ему, так упор­но об­ви­ня­ющем Май­кроф­та в том, что он смот­рит на не­го свы­сока, не обя­затель­но об этом знать.   
  


***

  
 **Ben Howard — Oats in the water**  
  
Май­кроф­ту ско­ро со­рок один, и сей­час он прак­ти­чес­ки от­ка­зыва­ет­ся по­нимать, по­чему на­ходит­ся за сот­ни ки­ломет­ров не прос­то от до­ма, а от род­ной стра­ны во­об­ще. Шер­ло­ку же трид­цать три, и — ви­дят не­беса, Май­крофт ни­ког­да не был на­бож­ным, это­го ма­муле, нес­мотря на все её ста­рания, так и не уда­лось при­вить ни еди­ному из сы­новей, — сей­час Май­крофт го­тов по­верить в то, что этот воз­раст нес­прос­та на­зыва­ют осо­бен­ным.   
  
Воз­раст Хрис­та.   
  
Сво­еоб­разная точ­ка не­воз­вра­та. Для И­ису­са, ра­зуме­ет­ся, не для Шер­ло­ка. По край­ней ме­ре, Май­крофт на это от­ча­ян­но на­де­ет­ся.   
  
Оде­тый в чу­жую фор­му и ста­рую пот­ре­пан­ную ши­нель, слег­ка под­жи­ма­ющую ему в пле­чах, он си­дит, за­кинув но­ги на гро­зящу­юся вот-вот от­ва­лить­ся тру­бу, и смот­рит за тем, как же, черт по­дери, его млад­ший брат, обо­жа­ющий вли­пать во вся­кие неп­ри­ят­ности, сей­час по­хож на то­го са­мого Хрис­та.   
  
От­росшие во­лосы, прак­ти­чес­ки пол­ностью скры­ва­ющие из­би­тое ли­цо, ца­рапи­ны и кро­вопод­те­ки по все­му те­лу, вну­шитель­ный отек на пра­вом пред­плечье, ос­тавший­ся пос­ле «кон­такта» с ре­зино­вой пу­лей или — воз­можно — со снот­ворным дро­тиком, Май­крофт не го­тов по­ручить­ся за точ­ность сво­его ана­лиза пря­мо сей­час... Прос­то го­товый му­ченик, хоть сей­час на Гол­го­фу.   
  
Внут­ри все са­мо по се­бе сжи­ма­ет­ся от та­ких от­вра­титель­ных мыс­лей, по­тому что да­же ду­мать о том, что Шер­ло­ка мо­жет не быть на этом све­те, не­воз­можно. Боль­но. Хо­тя в этом Май­крофт ни­ког­да и ни­кому не приз­на­ет­ся.   
  
Глу­хой стук при­водит его в чувс­тво. Шер­лок, по­вис­ший на це­пях, ед­ва в сос­то­янии спле­вывать слю­ну, пе­реме­шан­ную с кровью, и Май­крофт ис­крен­не на­де­ет­ся, что не­поп­ра­вимых внут­ренних пов­режде­ний нет. Му­читель Шер­ло­ка, серб­ский на­ем­ник, по­хоже, не слиш­ком оза­бочен сох­ранностью сво­его плен­ни­ка, а по­тому каж­дый его удар ста­новит­ся все тя­желее и тя­желее — Май­крофт ви­дит это по за­маху.   
  
 _— Ты про­ник сю­да не прос­то так._  — Чу­жая речь от­че­го-то слиш­ком прос­то ло­жит­ся в го­лове, ос­тавляя пос­ле се­бя, впро­чем, неп­ри­ят­ное пос­левку­сие. Май­кроф­ту не тре­бу­ет­ся пе­ревод­чик, серб­ский слиш­ком прост для его ума, но он впер­вые — и в этом го­тов пок­лясть­ся — не­нави­дит то, что мо­жет быс­тро вос­при­нимать не­род­ные ему язы­ки.  _— Ска­жи нам, за­чем — и смо­жешь пос­пать. Пом­нишь, что та­кое спать?_  
  
На этих сло­вах му­читель рез­ко дер­га­ет Шер­ло­ка за во­лосы, зас­тавляя смот­реть то­го ему в гла­за. Же­лание уби­вать разъ­еда­ет Май­кроф­та из­нутри. Он и рань­ше поз­во­лял се­бе — не лич­но, ра­зуме­ет­ся, — уби­рать лю­дей, ко­торые пы­тались при­чинить вред Шер­ло­ку. Но это — слиш­ком. Слиш­ком слиш­ком, ес­ли по­доб­ная конс­трук­ция во­об­ще воз­можна су­щес­тво­вать.   
  
А на­ем­ник — Ми­лун*, кста­ти, ка­кая иро­ния! — не ус­по­ка­ива­ет­ся. Он еще нес­коль­ко раз бь­ет Шер­ло­ка под дых, да­же не за­думы­ва­ясь о том, что то­му прос­то ба­наль­но мо­жет не хва­тить воз­ду­ха на от­вет. Впро­чем, это же Шер­лок. Ему хва­тит. Ти­хий ше­пот, вы­рыва­ющий­ся из его гру­ди и боль­ше по­хожий на свист, точ­но та­кой же чу­жой, как и сло­ва Ми­луна рань­ше, но ни­ког­да преж­де Май­крофт не был так рад слы­шать го­лос млад­ше­го бра­та.   
  
 _— Что?_ — Ми­лун, по­хоже, в ярос­ти. Ему со­вер­шенно точ­но не нра­вит­ся, что к плен­ни­ку при­ходит­ся прис­лу­шивать­ся, но ни на что дру­гое он не мо­жет рас­счи­тывать. Ког­да он еще ни­же скло­ня­ет­ся к Шер­ло­ку, Май­крофт при­щури­ва­ет­ся: сей­час прос­то иде­аль­ный мо­мент для то­го, что­бы на­пасть сза­ди. Мож­но бы­ло бы про­вес­ти лег­кий зах­ват и од­ним дви­жени­ем свер­нуть Ми­луну шею, или же, ти­хонь­ко щел­кнув но­жиком, не­боль­шим, но ос­трым, слов­но иг­ла, мол­ни­енос­но вса­дить его меж­ду поз­вонков... Кро­ви бы­ло бы ми­нимум, бо­ли — мак­си­мум, а ох­ра­на да­же бы не сра­зу по­няла, что про­изош­ло, спи­сав эти кри­ки на плен­ни­ка. Но Май­крофт не мо­жет рис­ко­вать, да­же ког­да гла­за зас­ти­ла­ет крас­ная пе­лена. На мгно­вение он заж­му­рива­ет­ся, а пос­ле, спе­ци­аль­но по­низив го­лос, вскри­кива­ет:  
  
 _— Ну, что он ска­зал?_  
  
Серб­ский неп­ри­ят­но ца­рапа­ет гор­ло. Май­крофт да­же не уве­рен в том, что Шер­лок сей­час был в сос­то­янии уз­нать его. Са­мому Май­кроф­ту, ес­ли чес­тно, собс­твен­ные сло­ва ста­новят­ся по­хожи­ми на во­ронье кар­канье, и на од­но мгно­вение в го­лову зак­ра­дыва­ет­ся мысль о том, как слав­но быть этой пти­цей, жи­вя в Та­уэре.   
  
Ви­димо, ат­мосфе­ра это­го сы­рого под­ва­ла слиш­ком пло­хо вли­яет на соз­на­ние Май­кроф­та. Он встря­хива­ет го­ловой и, су­зив гла­за, бро­са­ет не­доволь­ный взгляд на слег­ка при­тих­ше­го Ми­луна. Тот выг­ля­дит, мяг­ко го­воря, впе­чат­ленным.   
  
 _— Ска­зал, что я слу­жил на фло­те и у ме­ня бы­ла нес­час­тли­вая лю­бовь..._  
  
Май­крофт ед­ва сдер­жи­ва­ет та­кой не­умес­тный в этой си­ту­ации смех. Шер­лок и здесь умуд­рился про­демонс­три­ровать свой ин­теллект, ко­торый, к сло­ву, и при­вел его в это мес­то. Чувс­твуя се­бя уже не во­роном, а по­пуга­ем, Май­крофт сно­ва воп­ро­ша­ет:  
  
 _— Что?_  
  
Ми­лун, от­пустив Шер­ло­ка и сде­лав па­ру не­боль­ших ша­гов на­зад, оша­лело смот­рит на по­вис­ше­го впе­реди уз­ни­ка. Его го­лос ло­ма­ет­ся:  
  
 _— Что у ме­ня в ван­ной нет элек­три­чес­тва... И что моя же­на спит с мо­им со­седом... Гро­бов­щи­ком..._  — Ми­лун сно­ва де­ла­ет шаг впе­ред, прис­лу­шива­ясь в ше­пот Шер­ло­ка.  _— Ес­ли я сей­час пой­ду до­мой, я их зас­ту­каю. Я так и знал! Я знал, что что-то про­ис­хо­дит!_  
  
Май­крофт глу­боко взды­ха­ет, зная, что за этим пос­ле­ду­ет. Он со­вер­шенно не удив­лен тем, что Ми­лун, бро­сив доп­рос на по­лови­не, вы­лета­ет из ка­меры, чу­дом не сши­бив со­бой две­ри. От­кро­вения Шер­ло­ка и не до та­кого сос­то­яния до­ведут. Воз­можно, ес­ли бы они сей­час бы­ли в хо­тя бы на й­оту дру­гой си­ту­ации, он бы по­сочувс­тво­вал и Ми­луну, и его бе­зымян­ной и — впол­не воз­можно — в ско­ром вре­мени по­кой­ной же­не, но... Си­ту­ация не ме­ня­ет­ся. И убить му­чите­ля Шер­ло­ка хо­чет­ся с той же си­лой.   
  
Впро­чем, еще ни­чего не окон­че­но.   
  
Па­ра ле­нивых — а на са­мом де­ле ос­то­рож­ных — дви­жений, и Май­крофт от­ка­зыва­ет­ся пря­мо у Шер­ло­ка.   
  
 _— Итак, друг мой. Мы ос­та­лись вдво­ем. Ты да­же не пред­став­ля­ешь, как труд­но бы­ло те­бя най­ти._  — Не­нави­дя се­бя за то, что при­ходит­ся сде­лать, он дер­га­ет Шер­ло­ка за во­лосы, ста­ра­ясь сде­лать это с ог­ромней­шей ос­то­рож­ностью, и прак­ти­чес­ки вплот­ную прид­ви­га­ет­ся к его уху, в кон­це кон­цов нап­ле­вав на зап­рет го­ворить по-ан­глий­ски.  _— А те­перь слу­шай._  — Сей­час Май­крофт не­нави­дит се­бя вдвой­не: не толь­ко за то, что про­дол­жа­ет му­чения Шер­ло­ка, а и за то, что ста­вит ра­боту и долг пе­ред ко­ролевс­твом пре­выше все­го.  _— В Лон­до­не ак­ти­визи­рова­лась под­поль­ная тер­ро­рис­ти­чес­кая сеть, они го­товят мас­со­вый удар. Прос­ти, бо­юсь ка­нику­лам ко­нец, до­рогой бра­тиш­ка._  
  
Май­крофт ви­дит, как гу­бы Шер­ло­ка дро­жат в тщет­ной по­пыт­ке улыб­нуть­ся. Ос­ве­щение дерь­мо­вое — да, по-дру­гому его наз­вать не мо­жет да­же сам Май­крофт Холмс, — но за­пек­шу­юся кровь в угол­ках губ Шер­ло­ка вид­но хо­рошо. И эти сле­ды, ка­жет­ся, ос­та­ют­ся на сер­дце у Май­кроф­та.   
  
Как он во­об­ще мог это до­пус­тить?   
  
Он от­пуска­ет Шер­ло­ка, и тот сно­ва по­виса­ет на вы­тяну­тых ру­ках, не на­ходя, ви­димо, в се­бе сил удер­жи­вать собс­твен­ный вес. Еще од­на фра­за так и кру­тит­ся на язы­ке, но Май­крофт не зна­ет, сто­ит ли го­ворить что-ни­будь еще. Че­рез со­рок се­кунд, по его приб­ли­зитель­ным под­сче­там, на ба­зу вор­вутся бой­цы бо­ево­го под­разде­ления, под­чи­нен­но­го МИ-6, и Шер­лок бу­дет счи­тать­ся ос­во­бож­денным.   
  
Май­крофт не учи­тыва­ет од­но­го — са­мого Шер­ло­ка. То­му боль­но го­ворить, и с этим ник­то не сме­ет пос­по­рить, ина­че Май­крофт лич­но выр­вет это­му че­лове­ку язык, но он все рав­но шеп­чет:   
  
— За­кан­чи­вай... мысль...  
  
Май­крофт прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за и сла­бо улы­ба­ет­ся:   
  
 _— По­ра на Бей­кер-стрит, Шер­лок Холмс._  
  
Шер­лок ед­ва за­мет­но сод­ро­га­ет­ся, и це­пи неп­ри­ят­но ляз­га­ют. Ка­жет­ся, Май­крофт зна­ет, что бу­дет прес­ле­довать его всю ос­тавшу­юся жизнь в кош­ма­рах. Но ед­ва слы­шимый смех Шер­ло­ка про­бира­ет­ся не то, что под фор­му — под ко­жу, зас­тавляя по­верить в то, что все за­кон­чи­лось и за­кон­чи­лось бла­гопо­луч­но. Хо­чет­ся стя­нуть эту жут­кую одеж­ду, сжечь её где-ни­будь, со­вер­шенно по-под­рос­тко­вому, в же­лез­ной боч­ке в под­во­рот­не, что­бы ни­ког­да боль­ше не вспо­минать, не пом­нить, не знать.   
  
Шер­лок же сно­ва что-то шеп­чет, и Май­кроф­ту да­же при­ходит­ся пе­рес­про­сить у не­го, что ему нуж­но. Но тот лишь сме­ет­ся в от­вет, боль­ше не де­лая по­пыток го­ворить. Май­кроф­ту хо­чет­ся взвыть.   
  
Не­пос­лушные паль­цы, вы­тащив­шие ключ из наг­рудно­го кар­ма­на ки­теля, не под­чи­ня­ют­ся с пер­во­го ра­за, но, ког­да око­вы спа­да­ют с од­ной ру­ки Шер­ло­ка, а он сам тя­желым гру­зом по­виса­ет на бра­те, от­ча­ян­но пы­та­ющем­ся дос­тать до дру­гой сква­жины, хват­ка Май­кроф­та твер­да как ни­ког­да.   
  
Он не име­ет пра­ва при­чинить Шер­ло­ку еще боль­ше бо­ли.   
  
Сна­ружи слы­шит­ся шум, и Май­крофт по­нима­ет, что за­чис­тка на­чалась. Поз­же он обя­затель­но про­кон­тро­лиру­ет, что­бы ис­тя­зате­ля Шер­ло­ка уб­ра­ли точ­но так же, как и дру­гих сол­дат, но это дей­стви­тель­но бу­дет поз­же.   
  
Вто­рая цепь с гро­хотом па­да­ет оземь, и Май­крофт по­нима­ет, что Шер­лок дей­стви­тель­но не в сос­то­янии сто­ять сам. Он с лег­костью — Шер­лок яв­но ски­нул боль­ше де­сяти фун­тов, ма­муля бы­ла бы в ужа­се, — до­тас­ки­ва­ет бра­та до сту­ла, на ко­тором сов­сем не­дав­но вос­се­дал сам, и с тя­желым вздо­хом об­ло­качи­ва­ет­ся о мок­рую сте­ну ря­дом. Бра­унинг, на­ходя­щий­ся в кар­ма­не ши­нели, неп­ри­ят­но упи­ра­ет­ся в жи­вот, по­тому дос­тать его — луч­шее ре­шение.   
  
Шер­лок на­ходит­ся в по­лубес­созна­тель­ном сос­то­янии, и Май­крофт ис­пы­тыва­ет ог­ромное же­лание по­бить­ся го­ловой о бе­тон, что­бы хо­тя бы час­тично ис­пы­тать все то, что приш­лось пе­ренес­ти млад­ше­му бра­ту. Ко все­му про­чему, ря­дом слиш­ком за­ман­чи­во поб­лески­ва­ет ру­ко­ят­ка пис­то­лета, но... нет. Черт. Нет. Не для то­го он до­бирал­ся в эту Сер­бию, что­бы вы­шибить се­бе моз­ги.   
  
Черт.   
  
Да тут не по­могут ни­какие пси­хоте­рапев­ты.   
  
С губ Май­кроф­та сры­ва­ет­ся нер­вный сме­шок.   
  
Он зна­ет, что Шер­ло­ка бы сей­час скри­вил­ся, ус­лы­шав лишь од­ну из его мыс­лей.   
  
«Сан­ти­мен­ты гу­бят лю­дей», — фра­за, не еди­нож­ды пов­то­ря­емая бра­том, уже прос­то въ­елась в под­корку го­лов­но­го моз­га, хо­тя Май­крофт зна­ет, что сам Шер­лок то­же стра­да­ет этим гре­хом. Он бо­ит­ся это­го, но на де­ле слиш­ком стра­да­ет от при­вязан­ности. Толь­ко, ра­зуме­ет­ся, ни­ког­да в этом не приз­на­ет­ся.   
  
Дверь ка­меры с гро­хотом от­ле­та­ет в сто­рону, и Май­крофт да­же не ус­пе­ва­ет по­нять, что про­ис­хо­дит. Ру­ка са­ма со­бой вспар­хи­ва­ет, а па­лец на­жима­ет на ку­рок. Лишь спус­тя мгно­вение он по­нима­ет, что сей­час про­изош­ло.   
  
У две­ри кор­чится оче­ред­ной бе­зымян­ный серб­ский сол­дат, к счастью толь­ко ра­нен­ный, а не уби­тый, но Май­крофт... Май­крофт, ка­жет­ся, не ды­шит. Осоз­на­ние то­го, что это мог­ло стать убий­ством, что на мес­те на­ем­ни­ка мог ока­зать­ся кто-ни­будь из МИ-6, что он мог про­мах­нуть­ся, а вот сол­дат — нет... Все это в од­но мгно­вение об­ру­шива­ет­ся на Май­кроф­та, и он, по­хоже, да­же не в сос­то­янии по­шеве­лить­ся.   
  
Ес­ли бы хоть кто-то да­же ча­сом ра­нее ска­зал Май­кроф­ту, что его воз­можно от­пра­вить в по­доб­ный пси­холо­гичес­кий но­ка­ут, то он бы, да­же, по­жалуй, рас­сме­ял­ся бы в от­вет.   
  
— Свы­сока...  
  
От ше­пота Шер­ло­ка Май­кроф­та рез­ко пе­редер­ги­ва­ет. Он ед­ва в сос­то­янии сфо­куси­ровать­ся, но в ито­ге та­ки пе­рес­пра­шива­ет, буд­то вер­нувшись на нес­коль­ко ми­нут на­зад:   
  
— Что, прос­ти?  
  
Шер­лок, ви­димо при­шед­ший в се­бя из-за гро­хота, шум­но вы­дыха­ет, но про­дол­жа­ет го­ворить:   
  
— Свы­со... ка, Майк... Те­перь на те­бя... мо­гу пос­мотреть свы­сока я... По­тому что я... стре­лял бы на по­раже­ние.   
  
Май­крофт мол­ча са­дит­ся на мок­рый пол, вы­тянув но­ги, и со­вер­шенно пос­тыдно пря­чет ли­цо в ла­донях. При­кос­но­вение ла­дони к пле­чу поч­ти не­весо­мое, но для Май­кроф­та оно сей­час до­роже все­го на све­те.   
  
Этот не­выно­симый ма­лень­кий уб­лю­док ког­да-ни­будь до­ведет его до нер­вно­го сры­ва.   
  
Пусть толь­ко жи­вет. Ра­ди все­го свя­того.   
  
И да­же смот­рит на не­го свы­сока.   
  


***

  
 **Oh Land — Perfection**  
  
Ког­да Шер­лок прак­ти­чес­ки оп­равля­ет­ся от по­лучен­ных травм, а на его ли­цо уже мож­но взгля­нуть без сод­ро­гания, к не­му на­конец-то впус­ка­ют ро­дите­лей. Май­крофт под­пи­ра­ет вход­ную дверь, без­различ­но гля­дя в ок­но и опи­ра­ясь на лю­бимый зон­тик, ма­муля при­чита­ет, пор­хая ря­дом с Шер­ло­ком, а отец пос­то­ян­но взды­ха­ет, ви­димо, не в си­лах что-ли­бо ска­зать во­об­ще.   
  
— Май­крофт Холмс! — ви­димо вдо­воль нах­ло­потав­шись вок­руг млад­ше­го сы­на, мис­сис Холмс об­ра­ща­ет свой не­году­ющий взор на стар­ше­го. — Как ты во­об­ще мог до­пус­тить по­доб­ное?   
  
Май­крофт да­же не пы­та­ет­ся смот­реть ма­муле в гла­за, по­тому что не зна­ет, что от­ве­чать, а вот Шер­ло­ку, по­хоже, на­обо­рот очень ве­село. Не­лов­ко взмах­нув за­гип­со­ван­ной ру­кой и от­то­го слег­ка скри­вив­шись, он тут же воз­вра­ща­ет на ли­цо ши­рокую улыб­ку и, под­мигнув — что?! — Май­кроф­ту, без­за­бот­но го­ворит:   
  
— Ма­муль, не сто­ит быть столь стро­гой к Май­кроф­ту, по­думай о снис­хо­дитель­нос­ти. — Вы­дер­жав па­узу, он са­модо­воль­но про­дол­жа­ет: — Не смот­ри на не­го свы­сока.   
  
Май­крофт стис­ки­ва­ет зу­бы и, ед­ва удер­жавшись от за­каты­вания глаз, смот­рит на Шер­ло­ка. В его взгля­де нет ни кап­ли злос­ти.   
  
Как, собс­твен­но, и в от­ветном взгля­де Шер­ло­ка.   
  
На­вер­ное, по­тому, что они впер­вые в жиз­ни  **оба**  по­нима­ют, что смот­рят друг на дру­га на рав­ных.

**Author's Note:**

> * Милун – сербское мужское имя, означающий «добрый».


End file.
